Dadblank
Dadblank (or Ricky Blank) is a major character of 3Below. He is a blankbot from Akiridion-5 who poses as Aja and Krel's fake father. History 3Below (Part One) Krel and Aja activated the blanks to serve as their parents while their real parents are in stasis. When Dadblank and Krel were ambushed by another bounty hunter, the former took some damage to the left side of his face, leaving him babbling on about philosophy. While Krel got to work repairing him, Dadblank started asking if he had a name, only to be told that blanks only had designations and that he was RK-Y, so Aja named him Ricky. Once Krel had completed the repairs, Dadblank panicked, thinking his life was flashing before his eyes before he projected a recording of the attack. Krel noticed the assailant responsible for Dadblank's injury but the image was too blurry. When Omen took over Mothership, it also reprogrammed Dadblank and Momblank, making them hostile to the royals and Zadra. After the royals destroy Omen, the blanks revert to their benign personalities. 3Below (Part Two) Assult on the Mothership During Morando's assault on the Mothership, Ricky and Lucy changed their human forms to resemble Aja and Krel. They were captured by Colonel Kubritz and taken prisoner alongside Vex, Toby Domzalski, AAARRRGGHH!!!, Steve Palchuk and Eli Pepperjack. Their disguises soon fell through once Steve attempted to check on "Aja". Lucy then cut the back of their transport truck to aid their escape, but Ricky's head was separated from his body as a result. While his body stumbled around, his head cracked a few head jokes. With Stuart unavailable, the group was forced to recruit Nancy Domzalski to drive them back to Arcadia. After Morando's defeat, Ricky and Lucy were both prepared to depart for Akiridion-5, but reconsidered when Krel announced his intent to stay in Arcadia a while longer. Physical Appearance Dadblank has blue eyes and brown hair in a short 50s style. He wears a brown suit with leather elbow patches and a red tie. He also wears glasses. Personality Because the Mothership's database on Earth was several decades behind the present, she programmed the blanks to have an energetic, happy personality that resembles popular depictions of the 1950s 'nuclear family.' He is often nonsensical, and repeats phrases and slogans from commercials and adverts. He over-uses idioms. He is non-violent by his programming, but after his injury he discovers that he 'feels like throwing things,' and comes to Aja's defense. He fears being replaced by another blank, and contemplates existential philosophy. Powers & Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Equipment Relationships Momblank "Lucy Blank" As his programmed wife, the blanks get along with each other and are rarely seen apart. Lucy showed genuine concern for Ricky when he accidentally severes his head from his body after jumping out of a moving truck in "The Big Sleep". Aja and Krel Tarron Dadblank is programmed to act as Aja and Krel's 'father', so he genuinely cares for their safety and well-being. Mothership Dadblank and the Mothership seem to have a professional friendship with each other. Varvatos Vex Dadblank and the Varvatos Vex seem to have a close friendship with each other. He does see him as the one who is in charge of the protection of the royal children. Toby Domzalski Dadblank and Toby rarely interact, but they seem to have a good friendship with each other. Quotes Main article: Dadblank/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Dadblank's alias Ricky may be a reference to the character Ricky Ricardo from the 1950s series I Love Lucy. Gallery Category:3 Below Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Males